Please Remember Me
by LadyUsagi
Summary: Serena and Darien fic but I don't want to ruin my story by saying anymore
1. half of a conversation

Author's notes: This is a serena and Darien fic (DER) this chapter has a tragic ending but I promise the next one will be happier. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. (I wish I did! *dream*)  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Half of the conversation  
  
  
  
Serena woke to hear a loud argument echoing thought Darien's apartment. She could clearly hear both Darien and Darien's aunt's voices. They seemed to be tearing at eachother.  
  
  
  
Serena stood up and walked to the door she lent against it to listen. But nothing could have prepared her for what she heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Aunt Sandra!" Darien shouted.  
  
  
  
"But Darien dear, this would bring in so much money." She replied. "You and Ann make a lovely couple. Much better than you and that blonde slut."  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena gasped and fled to the balcony. She climbed out of the house and ran to her car. Slamming her foot down on the exelerator, she skidded onto the road. She hurled round the corner at top speed into the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aunt Sandra had crossed the line. She had come here asking him to marry Ann some clingy girl, whom he hated. Then she compared love to marriage. Then she had called the girl he loved a slut.  
  
  
  
"That's it! No!" he shouted. "It is Serena I love and it is her I shall marry!" Sandra was shocked at his tone.  
  
  
  
"Really, you're making such a big mistake." She continued. He opened the door for her.  
  
  
  
"Get Out!!!" he snapped.  
  
  
  
Then came a loud crash. It was nearby. Darien expected Serena to come out of the bedroom and start asking him a million questions. When he heard nothing he went into the bedroom. It was empty.  
  
  
  
'Shit!' he cursed. He knew now that Serena had heard the conversation but clearly not all of it.  
  
  
  
Then the phone rang. Darien stiffly picked it up.  
  
  
  
"H…Hello?" he stammered, he felt as if something were about to kill him.  
  
  
  
"D…Darien?" came an equally emotional answer.  
  
  
  
"Yes…Mrs.Tsukino" he replied.  
  
  
  
"I…It's…It's…Serenawasinanaccident!" came a rushed answer through tears. Darien felt sick as if someone had just hit him in the gut.  
  
  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." Darien said hoarsely. 'What have I done!' he screamed mentally.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena!" Darien gasped entering the cubical filled with Serena's weeping mother and four weeping scouts. Her little brother sobbed in the arms of a silent father. Although he was not crying his eyes were glassy and showed that part of his heart was breaking.  
  
  
  
Serena led in a bed attached to several machines and tubes. He rushed to her side and held her hand.  
  
  
  
"She's in a coma." Came Ami's tearful voice. "It will only be for a week also but she may have lost her memories permanently."  
  
  
  
Darien yet himself cry. He didn't care if the scouts saw him. The love of his life may never remember him that is what mattered.  
  
  
  
"Oh Serena." Darien murmured. "Please wake up."  
  
  
  
As if the gods heard him Serena's eyes opened. Gasped were heard from around the room as the young girl groaned. She sat up and blinked.  
  
  
  
"Serena!" The scouts shouted in unison.  
  
"Sweetheart." Her mother gasped.  
  
  
  
"Serena?" her father asked, overwhelmed with joy.  
  
  
  
"Usako" Darien whispered.  
  
  
  
Serena blinked a few times.  
  
  
  
"I don't understand…Who are you people?" Serena asked. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" Serena asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Okay let me know what you think or I won't bother to write any more. Please like it! 


	2. memories

Author's Notes: This is chapter two. Um I can't say much because it will ruin the story so…um…here you go.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
  
  
"Serena…don't you remember me." Darien asked softly. The blonde girl shook her head.  
  
  
  
"Serena, I'm your mother Serena!" Mrs Tsukino cried. "Young lady you remember me right now!" Her husband came over and led his wife out of the cubical for a while.  
  
  
  
"Serena…Sailor Moon…Princess Serenity…your remember nothing." Mina sobbed.  
  
  
  
"Complete amnesia." Ami gasped. "Hmm…there is a chance that she will remember."  
  
  
  
By this time a doctor had appeared. His face was grim. The scouts and Darien held in their breaths.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid that her memory will never return." He said quietly. The reaction was not the same as their others. This time they could not even speak. It wasn't real. I couldn't be.  
  
  
  
Darien began to let his tears fall. The confused Serena reached out her hand to wipe away Darien's tears. He gasped her hand in his. He looked at her wild and frightened yet sincere eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'm Darien…your fiancée." He cried desperately, as if he were a poor defenceless animal. His face fell. Serena lifted his face to meet his gase.  
  
  
  
"I don't know who I am…or who you are. But we'll work it out…I promise." Serena whispered. Darien kissed her forehead, not trusting himself to speak. "Why don't you all explain who you are, and then who I am." She suggested.  
  
  
  
The scouts nodded. Just then they all became aware of a worried and frightened Luna. The cat leapt onto the bed.  
  
  
  
"Luna! Use the Luna mind meld." Rei exclaimed. Luna gave a sympathetic look to five hopeful faces looking at her and one confused and helpless Serena.  
  
  
  
"The Luna mind meld won't work. It's up to you to help her remember." Luna sighed. "I mean she must remember. If she doesn't remember and return to the way she was soon enough…the world will fly completely off it's course of time. The planet will be doomed." The girls gasped.  
  
  
  
"Please Serena remember!" Lita spoke for the first time in a few days. She shook the young girl vigorously. Darien held her back.  
  
  
  
"Don't Lita." He whispered. Serena looked thankful for this and squeezed his hand gently.  
  
  
  
"Serena I love you with all my heart…and no matter what the doctors say…you will remember." He whispered. "Please Serena think hard. Look into the back of your mind. Remember us. Please Serena."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Don't kill me!!! There is more to come. It all looks very grim but it will get better.  
  
R&R or email me at Sere@mbartrop.fsbusiness.co.uk 


	3. making amends

Author's notes: Okay I left you hanging so here's the next chapter…I won't keep up the chit-chat so go ahead and read.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Making amends.  
  
  
  
"Luna? What do you mean that we'll be doomed?" Mercury asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, I know you girls are strong but you can't fight without sailor moon for long. You won't be strong enough to defeat the evil and then you'll…" Luna trailed off. Everyone knew what she was going to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena…I miss you." Darien whispered, as the couple stood by the lake. Serena looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Darien tell me about us…please. Something about us being together seems…right." She murmured. Darien kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
  
"When you were about fourteen, we used to run into eachother everyday. We used to really like eachother but we acted like we hated eachother. You used to go mad when I called you meatball head…but I loved seeing you when you were angry, you looked so cute. Then finally we admitted that we liked eachother. It was amazing. I loved every minute with you." Darien sighed. "I still do."  
  
  
  
Serena looked up into his glassy eyes. Sparks seemed to fly as blue met blue. Darien held her gently in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Would you ever forgive me if I kissed you?" Darie asked quietly not waiting for a reply before placing his lips firmly over hers. Serena allowed herself to melt into his comforting embrace. This felt so right…yet still…she remembered nothing. 


	4. loosing the battle sailor doom

Author's notes: Cut the chit-chat sailor brat! Okay chapter 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I seek not to own any rights to sailor moon but only to spread the legend further.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Loosing the battle. Sailor Doom  
  
  
  
"Mars Fire Bird…STRIKE!" Mars shouted. The monster dodged her attack.  
  
  
  
"Pathetic!" It mocked.  
  
  
  
Mercury and Venus were down and Mars was weak. Without Sailor Moon it had been a real struggle so far but now the odds looked hopeless.  
  
  
  
"AHH!" Mars screamed as she was hurled to the ground. Jupiter ran to their sides. All four scouts linked hands and teleported out of the park.  
  
  
  
"This is hopeless." Venus panted. The other girls agreed. Before they could plan any further the monster attacked them from behind. Mercury and Mars were torn to shreds, flesh and blood ripped from their bodies. Their mangled figures fell limply to the ground. The sight had sickened the other two girls. Tears streamed down both their faces and neither of them made an attempt to stop them.  
  
  
  
"Jupiter Thunder…Ahh!" Jupiter was knocked off her feet. Looking back to the monster she witnessed Venus being ripped limb from limb. She was left on the ground with an arm without a hand, one arm ripped off at the elbow and a leg ripped off at the knee.  
  
  
  
"Venus!" Jupiter shouted. "Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted only these words as she too was torn to death. The sailor scouts had met their doom. 


	5. all in a storm

Author's Notes: Okay I had a lot of comments demanding more after my rather shocking ending last time so here it is. Chapter five. Things will get better. But unless I receive lots of reviews I won't be writing anymore.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: All in a storm  
  
  
  
Serena ran even further away. This had become a nightmare. Not only had she been in an accident, loosing her memory, forgetting about her family, her friends and even her fiancée. Now the Sailor scouts…her friends were dead. This was all because of her.  
  
  
  
The rain began to fall as if to reflect her mood. It fell harder and harder until a storm began to rage. 'Oh…I hate storms!' she cried mentally. 'Do I? Huh?' She had no idea yet but she was acting just like her real self; running away from her problems and being scared of storms.  
  
  
  
Darien's POV  
  
'Where is she? She ran off after hearing about the scouts, the typical Serena thing to do and… !!! Wait the typical Serena thing to do! Her personality! It's coming back to her!' he taunted himself mentally, as he ran through the rain in search of the young girl.  
  
  
  
Serena POV  
  
"Ah!" she screamed at another crash of thunder, seeming closer than ever. She soon found herself at the park, on the bridge, by the roses. 'Something about this place.' She screamed again, and again, as the storm continued to rage above her head.  
  
  
  
Author's POV  
  
  
  
Darien ran through the park. He had thought that it would be worth a shot. He stopped. There she was. His little angel, soaked from the rain wiping her shivering body.  
  
  
  
He approached her. He heard her screams. He can and stood beside her. Instantly the girl threw herself into his arms.  
  
  
  
"Serena…it's okay…I'm here." He whispered. Serena looked up at his sapphire eyes. She broke into sobs not from fear.  
  
  
  
"But the scouts…they…" she couldn't say it. She just couldn't.  
  
  
  
"It's okay…" Darien replied.  
  
"But how is this okay?" Serena continued to let tears fall down her already wet face.  
  
  
  
"Come with me and get dry…then I shall tell you." he said softly. He picked his young love up, cradling her in his arms, he began to head back the way he had come. Serena welcomed the warmth of his body and soon found herself asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena…sweetheart are you okay." Darien asked, softly stroking her face. Serena nodded.  
  
  
  
"Darien…when I was in the storm is was scared, but I never knew I was scared of storms." She said quietly. "Some part of me remembers Darien.  
  
  
  
"Which part?" Darien asked, completely puzzled by the situation.  
  
  
  
"This part…" she whispered kissing him passionately. Darien returned the kiss. He allowed himself to fall into the arms of this, oh so innocent girl.  
  
  
  
"That part will never forget." Darien replied into her mouth. Then something hit Serena. It was like a wave washing over her. Like a burst of energy being released inside of her.  
  
  
  
"Remember Serena, and be happy. You can help them if you hurry." A voice echoed around the room.  
  
  
  
Serena broke away from Darien.  
  
  
  
"How? Who are you?" Serena asked.  
  
  
  
"You will not remember me yet…but you will." With that Serena was enveloped in golden light. When it began to fade Princess Serenity stood there instead. "My dearest daughter you can help your friends if you hurry. Every evil you can imagine lies in the doom phantom. You have beaten him before but this time he has been allowed to reach his full strength. You can win, Serena."  
  
  
  
Serena was back again. She felt weak with pure shock. Tears threatened again. Her whole life had just been thrown back into her mind. She felt like she was going to die. She felt herself black out.  
  
  
  
Darien caught her and took her to the bed to rest. He knew now that there was hope. There was hope and he would hold onto that. 


End file.
